1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices having utility in the collection and disposal of fluids drained from vehicles, and more specifically relates to a device that also includes a means whereby fluid drained from a vehicle may be reintroduced thereinto if a decision is made against disposal thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The handling of fluids drained from vehicles presents a major problem to auto mechanic shops and other facilities that do maintenance, inspection or repair work. One of the many problems associated with the handling of dirty fluids is that the fluids have a tendency to splash messily when they contact a container or funnel. This splashing action results in fluid spilling on the shop floor, which creates a hazardous and difficult to clean condition. The splashing action also results in staining of the mechanic's clothing.
To adequately inspect a system in order to present an informed job estimate to a customer, the mechanic should first drain the fluid from the system, whether it be a transmission, crankcase, or other system. If the customer decides against having the work done, the system has to be filled with new fluid if the old fluid cannot conveniently be stored temporarily in a suitable container. This situation results in unnecessary expenses to the shop.
Commercially available funnels are also unsatisfactory because their dimensions are not suitable. For example, most transmissions are elongate; thus, when a transmission is inspected, fluid flows out at widely spaced locations. Some fluid can be collected into a drum by a funnel of the type found in the prior art, but some fluid will flow to the floor of the shop due to the inadequate size of the funnel.
The drums which hold old fluids are also troublesome. They become quite heavy as they fill up, and are difficult to move; moreover, they are difficult to empty as they are not provided with any emptying means.
The drums now in use are open-topped drums, and they are emptied simply by tipping them over.
There are several U.S. patents related to fluid-draining devices for autos. U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,660, issued Sept. 13, 1955 to Reisert and others, discloses a tank for receiving oil drained from automotive vehicles. With this device the fluid can not be diverted to another container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,941, issued May 26, 1970 to Becnel, shows a fluid change means for automatic transmissions. This device automatically disposes of the old fluid and refills the transmission with new fluid. Since this is a closed circuit operation the mechanic is unable to return the old fluid to the transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,645, issued June 23, 1981 to Ferguson and others shows a drain oil collection tank for use in an automobile service station. This device lacks means to divert the fluid to another container and has no means to minimize the splashing action of the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,264, issued Nov. 25, 1980 to Rau and others, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,672, issued June 20, 1978 to Senese, disclose the use of one container only for the fluid.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a device that collects drained fluid in a waste container or a recycle container at the selection of the user of the device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a draining device that reduces fluid splashing.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a draining device that expels the accumulated fluid under air pressure during the disposal operation.
Another important object is to provide a storage tank that can be moved easily, and emptied easily.